


Sentimental Idiot

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, POST-Angels Take Manhattan, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was River so upset with Eleven for healing her broken wrist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [kingstonmcbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/gifts), [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts).



River Song knelt in the mud on the fields of Trenzalore, wracked with guilt and shame, the pouring rain echoing her weeping.

Over and over, her mind mocked her with that damned word...  _spoilers_.

If only her beloved had had a little more regeneration energy, just a tiny bit more, he might not have fallen, prophecy or not.

And River was sure it was – _would be_ – her fault.

Later for her, and earlier for him, she shouted at him. “Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!”

 _And_ , her mind mocked her one more time, _and everything is lost_.


End file.
